


Wild Fallout

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: The fallout of Justina Valentine kissing Sommer Ray on Wild 'N Out.This is a fictional story I don't know either girl.This story was requested by Adam N.





	Wild Fallout

Sommer Ray was walking around a backstage area. She had a lot on her mind as she watched so many people walk past her. They didn’t matter to her right now. All that mattered to her was the thoughts that she had running around her mind as she walked. It was like there was a war going on in her mind right now. And neither side was giving an inch in this war.

She was trying to find Justina Valetine backstage at Wild N’ Out. She had something to talk to her about after what she did out on the stage. Justina kissed her out there to the joy of everyone watching. But she wasn’t sure what she actually wanted. Did she want to tell her off or did she want it to happen again? She was still trying to figure it out when she found her in a room by herself.

“Hey, girl. What do you want?” Justina asked seeing her standing in the doorway. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened out there,” Sommer said still not sure which of her feelings were going to win in the end. “Look they loved it. I know I didn’t have enough time to run that by you before. But for what it’s worth you are a good kisser.” Justina said with a smile.

That’s when Sommer couldn’t take it anymore and went up to her and kissed her again slipping her her tongue. “Oh, girl. Do you want to become one of my bitches?” Justina asked with a smile after breaking the kiss for a moment. “Yes please.” Sommer moaned as she went back to kissing Justina.

“Wait up girl. Slow down. Let’s enjoy this a little.” Justina said pushing her away with a smile. She then went over to her bag that she kept over in the corner. She pulled out two of her favorite toys that she loved playing with. And turned to smile at Sommer. Sommer couldn’t see what she had gotten out of the bag but she wanted her to return to her.

Justina smiled as she walked back to her. “Aren’t you even a little curious about what I want to get?” Justina asked with a smile. “No. I just want to be your bitch.” Sommer moaned as Justina got closer to her. “Oh, you will. But I think you are going to love my little toys.” Justina said with a smile as she showed her what she had retrieved.

One was a strapless strap-on dildo. And the other was a vibrator. Sommer smiled at her choices. “Yes I will,” Sommer said with a smile as she kissed Justina again. The two of them undressed as fast as they could. “Suck,” Justina said to Sommer as she fed her the vibrator with a smile. Sommer happily sucked the vibrator as Justina kissed her neck.

“That’s good enough my bitch,” Justina said pulling the vibrator away from her mouth. “Why did you want me to suck the vibrator first?” Sommer asked with a smile as Justina turned the vibrator on. “Because of where this is going to go,” Justina said with a smile as she thrust into Sommer’s asshole.

Sommer moaned as she felt it work its magic on her body. “Suck,” Justina said with a smile as she fed her the strap-on. She sucked on it while suppressing moans as she did. “Good girl,” Justina said with a smile as she removed the strap-on from Sommer’s mouth. Sommer smiled as she watched Justina insert the strap-on with a sigh.

Justina smiled as she went to a chair and sat down with the strap-on pointing in the air. “Have a seat,” Justina said with a smile. Sommer walked over to her with every step that she took she was in heaven as the vibrator worked on her. She lowered herself onto the strap-on with a sigh.

Sommer moaned as the two of them fucked. “You enjoying yourself bitch?” Justina asked with a smile as they fucked. “Yes very much so,” Sommer said with a moan and kissed her again slipping her some tongue. “You’re a good bitch,” Justina said with a smile. “Thank you, baby,” Sommer said with a smile.

The both of them felt that their orgasms were close. “Justina I’m going to cum for you.” Sommer moaned as they fucked. “Cum for me bitch. Cum for me.” Justina moaned as they fuck. She kissed her as they came together with smiles on there faces.

They were both out of breath and extremely happy. Justina reached around Sommer and slowly pulled out the vibrator. Sommer sighed happily as she felt the tip leave her ass. “How was it, my bitch?” Justina asked with a smile as she watched the women sitting on her lap with the strap-on still inside her.

“Very enjoyable,” Sommer said with a smile. “Enjoyable enough for another round?” Justian asked with a smile. “Yes,” Sommer said with a sigh as she gave her another kiss slipping her her tongue again as they fuck for the second time in a row. And that is where they stayed for the rest of the night.


End file.
